


His Saving Grace

by QueenUndertheBloodyMountain



Category: The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: Bit of Fluff, But she also feels like she owes Anders/Bragi's former vessel, F/M, Idunn thinks she's hilarious, So she sends him on a mini quest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 21:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3303500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenUndertheBloodyMountain/pseuds/QueenUndertheBloodyMountain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anders receives a very specific message from Idunn in a dream; to be at a specific place at a specific time, and she will send him his saving grace, as she put it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Saving Grace

**Author's Note:**

> No beta, and no ownership over Anders, the Idunn character, or anyone else in the Almighty Johnsons universe. I just own the OC. This was originally supposed to be an Anders/Reader fic, but it kind of got away with me and turned to fluffy sappy stuff. I regret nothing.

_“Where are you headed so early? You never wake up before 9.”_

_“Had a dream, I’m heading to get coffee, want anything?”_

_“Coffee? What the hell is wrong with you Anders? You always make Dawn get the coffee; what was this dream about anyway?”_

_“Nothing; gotta go Michele, see you later.”_

~~~

The Orchard, he was sitting in a book and coffee shop named The-fucking- _Orchard_ of all things—of _course_ she would send him here; she would think it was funny, and more than a little ironic of all things—but it certainly didn’t mean he had to like it.

Idunn’s message had been clear, if a little vague. Anders was to go to a bookstore— _this_ bookstore, he lamented—and she would send him a sign. Well, he though, she had _actually_ said that she would send him his “Saving grace”, whatever the fuck that meant. He had just gotten his second cup of coffee when he understood the goddess’ meaning though, as a woman, no, as _the_ woman walked in. Because there was no denying what Idunn had sent him for now; whom Idunn had sent him for. And god _damn_ did the goddess deliver when it came to repaying favors!

“One hot tea and an apple fritter please,” the woman asked the cashier. And Anders certainly did _not_ swoon at her voice, he didn’t, honestly.

After getting her pastry and drink, she turned around and looked for a seat to read and enjoy her tea at, if the book under her arm was any indication. Her eyes glanced over Anders and did a double take, allowing the blonde to shoot her a sincere smile and a small nod towards the vacant table beside him. Her smile was bright and almost blinding in it’s beauty—and Anders was _not_ going to believe he just thought that, nope, definitely not he thought, as she slipped into the spot close to his table.

He held out his hand, “Anders Johnson, at your service.”

She smiled, slightly shyer this time, “Grace Emerson, at yours.”

 _Of-fucking-course_ , Anders grinned, laughing to himself. Fucking Goddesses man.

**~FIN~**


End file.
